Sacrifice
by grantairethedrunkard22
Summary: What may have happened at the barricade- E/R
1. Chapter 1

-Grantaire's POV-

I looked around the barricade, we weren't doing so well. I watched helplessly as 3 bullets pierced the small romantic poet Jehan, and as a soldier sliced mercilessly through the neck of Bahorel. As I scanned the death and destruction happening around me, I saw a glimpse of gold. Front and center, high up on the barricade, confident that we would win, oblivious to his friends falling around him. There was my Apollo.

I looked at the enemy. I saw a soldier, he seemed particularly interested in Enjolras and aimed his gun. I couldn't let this happen. Ignoring all else that was happening I ran to the top of the barricade, next to my shining Apollo. "Grantaire wh-" I wouldn't let him finish. I shoved him down, behind the barricade where he would be safe. For now. I smiled, I saved Enjolras, maybe now I would be worthy of him. Then I felt the bullet enter my chest. The bullet meant for Enjolras. It was followed by 6 more. I fell to the ground, about 3 feet away from where enjolras had been sitting, watching helplessly. He ran to me, I could hear him, but I couldn't open my eyes, they were clenched shut in pain. I could feel Enjolras's arms around me, and I felt safe, despite the pain in my chest and stomach.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw my Apollo looking down at me. His handsome, strong face was steaked with tears, and he was shaking. "Why did you do that R!" He said between sobs. I reached up and touched his cheek. He put his hand over mine and smiled a little. "It's ease Apollo," I said shakily, knowing that there wasn't much time left. "I love you" I saw his eyes light up with a burning flame, but not like the one when he spoke of revolution. It was a flame of love. To know that I was appreciated by my Apollo, that was all I needed to know. I smiled, as Apollo, my world, faded to black.

_Note- Part 2 still to come._


	2. Chapter 2

-Enjolras' POV-

I rocked grantaire's lifeless body back and forth. I stopped and looked into his lifeless green eyes, and gently closed them. I pulled the drunkard close to me and held my face in his chest, crying, shaking. I looked at his now ghostly pale face and pushed a strand of hair off of his forehead. I kissed it gently, knowing I had to let go, but I didn't want to. R left and he took a piece of my heart with him. I was siddenly aware of the destruction and death around me. I wasn't prepared to loose anyone else. "Let's go! Anyone alive! To the sewers!" My voice was weaker than expected, but I was relieved to see Combferre, Courfeyrac and Joly running towards me as the army neared the barricade. "Let's go" I said, trying to stay strong, but I felt the wet tears slip down my cheeks.

After we made it out of the sewers I couldn't stop thinking about Rs body and how I left it there, forgotten. Joly was shaking and Coufeyrac was crying like a baby muttering "Jehan, how did I let that happen, I'm so sorry" I wiped the tears off my cheeks but they just kept coming. Combferre was trying to be strong but I could see he was about to break as well. It killed me to see my friends so shaken up.

Over the next few weeks I realized how much nothing would ever be the same. Combferre barely talked to anyone anymore, he just studied he occasionally cam eby to say hi, but I rarely spoke with my best friend anymore. It felt like there were daggers in my heart. Joly wouldn't let go of his bottle of wine and wouldn't stop crying, begging for Bossuet to come back. Courfeyrac wouldn't leave jehans garden, tending to the flowers, putting in new ones. He wouldn't stop crying but he couldn't stand to let the flowers die.

I never thought i would miss that drunkard so much. I rarely slept because I saw the bullet piercing his chest while I sat helplessly, the life leaving his body haunted my dreams. When I walked in the cafe I heard his laugh and snide remarks. When I saw beer I remembered those nights when I had to walk him home when he was drunk. When I saw the color green I remembered his eyes and when life left them, when he left me. I felt like he was there, at that table in the back corner when I walked into the cafe, and I could see him smiling at me. I could not stand to go back there.

He died for me, but was it worth it? Now, when I thought I would not care, not need that drunkard, I felt incomplete. I needed Grantaire, but he was gone, and I couldn't get him back, there was only one way. I fought back tears and reached for the knife that I kept in my boot. I looked to the sky, and knew he was watching, I could tell he didn't want me to do it, but I had to do this, for both of us. "Enjolras" I heard Combferre "what are you doing!?"

"I need R, I need to go" I told him.

"No you don't, stay, please stay" he pleaded

"I'm sorry ferre, but I can't" with that, I plunged the knife into my chest ignoring the tears that streamed down my cheeks. I saw Combferre rushing towards me, but he became blurry, then turned to black. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Combferre fussing over me, instead I saw R's small smile and gentle eyes. "You came." he said.


End file.
